Civil War Storyline
Harold’s Base idea: A new confederate army, formed from former hate groups and militia units, fight a new civil war against former National Guard personnel; residing in DC. The new Confederacy stands for everything the old one did, including slavery, and use it quite a bit to fuel their war machine. They have no respect for ethnic minorities or women, and represent everything bad about the old south. The National Guard personnel are no angels either. They have managed to keep a good deal of DC locked down, but to the detriment of those living there. They have been subject to totalitarian martial law, and an altogether jack-booting police state. The National Guardsmen utilize slavery, but call it by the name of “Community Service,” arresting people for the smallest (and sometimes non existing) infractions, and this slavery knows no racial bounds. Both sides claim to represent the United States government, with their orders coming from “Provisional” Congressmen (The National Guardsmen) and the “President” himself (Merely an overzealous madman, who manages to maintain power through means both devious and dubious, functioning as the puppeteer for the confederates.) Both sides have managed to clear out some smaller towns, and have captured some Necrotics. They utilize these infected as a form of biological warfare, deploying them as “Denial of Area” weapons. Both sides tend to clash over infected battle zones, leading them to have to fight not only each other, but the dead as well. This will lead to some unique battlefield situations in which both sides will be forced to work together, only to turn against each other when the coast is clear. This “President” is not the real one I hope.-Sho No. Merely a fake, utilizing the title to get what he wants. He’s manipulating the locals, using them to get his own greedy ends of forging out his own little empire The groups who are fighting it out are headed by Congressmen who are taking advantage of the state the world is in to gain power over the country and what is left of it’s resources. When and if they end the war, either by one of them winning or god forbid they join forces, they will turn their sights on other groups as large as this. and soon enough they will find their way here and attempt to destroy us.- sho As the conflict continues, one side (Likely the Confederates) manages to get their hands on an ultra low yield nuclear weapon. Not quite big enough to cause like... Armageddon (again), but still with enough pop to cause some serious trouble. This is where I’m not sure. Should they actually use it, or should we intervene? Model of Nuke in mind: Harold’s story outline: Note: Keep in mind that this is still *very* WIP, and that as such, much of it sucks quite profusely. A new confederate army, formed from former hate groups and militia units, fight a new civil war against former National Guard personnel; residing in DC. The new Confederacy stands for everything the old one did, including slavery, and use it quite a bit to fuel their war machine. They have no respect for ethnic minorities or women, and represent everything bad about the old south. The National Guard personnel are no angels either. They have managed to keep a good deal of DC locked down, but to the detriment of those living there. They have been subject to totalitarian martial law, and an altogether jack-booting police state. The National Guardsmen utilize slavery, but call it by the name of “Community Service,” arresting people for the smallest (and sometimes non existing) infractions, and this slavery knows no racial bounds. Both sides claim to represent the United States government, with their orders coming from “Provisional” Congressmen (The National Guardsmen) and the “President” himself (Merely an overzealous madman, who manages to maintain power through means both devious and dubious, functioning as the puppeteer for the Confederates.) The president is in fact just a county judge, who through various deceptions, has managed to cement himself as the "Provisional President of the United States of America." MAIN STORYLINE: Our story will begin with us observing some small clashes between the two factions. A new group of survivors will register themselves on the site, a group of civilians trapped between the warring factions. From the point of view of ourselves, and of the people trapped within the conflict, we will reveal the brutal nature of both sides. Both are utilizing infected as DoA weaponry, leaving them in abandoned areas to attack enemy personnel. The NatGuards use re-purposed riot gear, alongside conventional weaponry, due to the surplus remaining in the DC area. The NatGuard have a good reserve of Armor, such as M1A1's, and a few Bradley IFV's. Meanwhile, the Confeds utilize a great deal of improvised weapons, and homemade chemical weapons, such as Chlorine Gas. They possess a good amount of vintage armor, leftovers from private collections and such, like Early cold war era tanks, such as Chaffee's, and T-54's; Vehicles “Reclaimed” for the war effort. As the two factions duke it out, it becomes clear that there's a great deal of forces on both sides. The PSA attempts a diplomatic mission to the south, with master analyst Ms. Sho meeting with the President himself. The mission comes out with no ground gained, and the political mission leaves, the conflict continuing. At the midway point of the conflict, the "Congressmen" will reveal themselves. This is a result of Ms. Sho’s pursuit of “Julio,” a slave runner, who (Unbeknownst to the involved parties) is playing both sides down the middle. He will reappear throughout the conflict, with Ms. Sho hot on his tail. These men are a sort of persistent foe, whom I picture us being able to recycle if we want to for future storylines. They are twisted, and willing to do whatever it takes to ensure their continued power. They make posts on the site, threatening us, the Pan Survivor Alliance*. I imagine them remaining in the darkness, a kind of "Suit without a head." The conflict escalates when a PSA settlement is attacked by the North, and the south strikes the Green Brier facility. The settlement is demolished, with all civilians killed as a message, whilst the Green Brier CoG facility holds, albeit with a good deal of casualties.. As the conflict rages on into it's late game stages, the Confederate army discovers a small "Suitcase Nuke." A small 1 kiloton device, it still is capable of doing a massive amount of destruction, and irradiating miles of land. They begin making threats, on the site and to their Northern foes. Slowly, the situation becomes more and more hopeless. A plan is struck. PSA members launch a nighttime raid on the fortified city of New Orleans, and the device is stolen. However, the strike team is captured, and the device claimed by the North. A massive three way (plus Necrotics) fight breaks out around the Green Brier facility, where the Device is activated. The PSA forces are forced to abandon the base, and the device detonates. With the confederates and NatGuard losing many forces in the blast, the PSA manages to strike a successful assault on the Confederate capital with a combined strike force of Air Force and Army personnel, successfully capturing the “President,” and disbanding the Neo-Confederacy, absorbing any willing members into the PSA ranks. As they move through the City, they find Julio, lurking amongst the ruins. Meanwhile, a coup within Washington, along with a “Workers” revolt, forces the “Shadow Congress” underground, and ends the conflict, if only temporarily. The “Shadow Congress” slip back into obscurity, awaiting their next chance to strike. *******END CURRENT CONCEPT********* *Non-player run survivor groups- 1. Wyoming nomad survivor’s- this group consists of 16 people divided up into 5 families, all are originally from Wyoming. They adopted the nomadic way to keep from being attacked by large groups of the dead. They steer clear of large cities and can be found in wooded areas and small towns. This group has experienced trouble gathering supplies when they trudge through the woods. The family break down: The West’s- Thomas (47), Karen (43), Sally (15), Tommy (10) The Taylor’s- Chris (37), Jane (35), Cory (7) The Millers- Leon (50), Stephanie (49), Cora (17), Nathan(14) The Moore’s- Sandra(37), Billy(4) The Martin’s- Rich(52), Laura(54), Rick (18) 2. The Kansas Safe zone community- This is the second largest colony, the largest being Iron Horse. This community also most resembles the pre-break out world. They have a jail, a general grocer, a infirmary, a school, a town hall, a weapons dealer/creator, a farm/dairy, a living center, a recreational hall, even a small church. they have made modifications to their town to hold watch towers, solider quarters, and even have a storm cellar turned bug out bunker. The population boasts about somewhere between 38-45 people. The group voted in a man named John Harris as mayor, so far he has been quite reasonable and cooperative. 3. Mississippi river survivor barge- This group consists of a crew of 20 people from all walks of life. They are one of the few, if not the only, survivor group to successfully escape the hoards of undead by boat without having an infected person coming aboard. They man the Mississippi and make small supply runs on shore, but have had some run-in’s with the Confed’s. The Captain of this boat is a woman named Molly Jones. Uh. I just wanted to say if I keep meeting everyone at Pops office then I’m just gonna make myself a office that the three of us can use. It will be called the ‘War room’ WR for short. any objections?- Sho Not from Andy , thats where you belong . The War Room “Gentlemen, you can’t fight in here! This is the War Room!” “And the name is for what? Irony?” Julio’s document’s- I.Buyer market. II.Live merch. III.Men’s hoard. IV.Trump towers. Section I. is a list of names. Some of them I recognize other’s I do not. I believe this is his list of potential clients. Next to each name are two diffrent symbol’s, stars and lines. I at this moment can only guess that the symbol’s have something to do with the importance and if the buyer could be useful in the future (author note the symbol’s stand for two completely diffrent things. The stars are the amount of territory and power the client has. and the lines represent the merch sold for favor points *favor point’s can equal man power that can be borrowed from the client in the future and anything else Julio may need or want in the future. This is given when the client has nothing useful to trade.*) Section II. appears to be survivor groups in the U.S. This is probably how they are able to trade people. I believe we should contact these individuals to at least learn more about Julio and at the most to form alliance’s. Section III. is a list of places in the U.S.. Upon collaboration with Pops we found that this is probably a list of weapon stockpiles. Section IV. is another list of coordinates. This list however is that of safe zone’s that have been well stocked. Some Julio has made, others he has found. We don’t know if he is selling them or using them. But I believe it may be both.---Sho